swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Al'Fez'zik
al’Fez’zik was a female Zi'rathii from the world Zythrae. Born to parents in Pride Zikar, “Fez” was identified as having potential in the Force early on. Because of this, the Jinsai Order took interest in her and eventually initiated her into the Order. As a political move by the Jinsai, Fez was apprenticed to the Lutrin master, Razzelle. At the start of Order 66, Fez was evacuated by order of her master as the purge was started in the Antrixian Commonwealth. Fez and the other refugees were headed to Takodana when they were ambushed by pirates that pulled their shuttle from hyperspace. Fez was identified as a potential slave and eventually sold to slavers, bound for Nar Shaddaa. Too young to be much of a use, Fez was made into a servant for Phyza the Hutt. Living in Jiguuna on Nal Hutta, Fez grew up being a servant until she was approximately fifteen. At that time, Phyza made her into one of his trophy slave girls, showing off her exotic beauty and trophy status. Fez eventually came to befriend one of the other slaves, a towering human boy known as Thoom. She had watched how others took advantage of the giant adolescent and felt that she should protect him from the scum that inhabited Phyza’s palace. Eventually, the pair staged an escape from Nal Hutta. Fez’ biggest concern was to return to Zythrae and attempt to find her family. RPG D6 Stats Type: Former Jinsai Apprentice/Escaped Slave DEXTERITY 3D+1 Dodge 4D+2, Melee Combat 4D+1, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia 4D+2, Running 5D KNOWLEDGE 2D (s)History: Shao’dengia 2D+2, Meditation 2D+2, Survival 3D, Willpower 3D MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 3D, Beast Training 2D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Search 4D, Sneak 4D+1 STRENGTH 3D+1 (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia 4D+1, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 4D, Swimming 4D TECHNICAL 2D Special Abilities: Enhanced Senses: Zi’rathii have acute senses of smell, hearing and excellent eyesight in low-light environments. They receive a +1D bonus to Perception to notice smells, visual checks, and audio checks, along with Search skill rolls. The Gamemaster can make a secret check using PER+2 to see if the character notices a scent, such as a familiar species or element, to the character. They receive no low-light penalties to Perception related rolls. Claws: Zi’rathii have claws at the end of each of their fingers. A Zi’rathii receives a STR+2 bonus to damage in brawling combat when they use their claws as weapons. Force Skills: Control 1D+2, Sense 2D, Alter 1D+1. Force Powers: Control: Concentration, Control Pain, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue Sense: Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy Alter: Telekinesis Story Factors: Jinsai Honor Code: Most Zi’rathii receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives, usually as litter mates. Due to this, many Zi’rathii hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions, always accounting for the legacy and honor of their family and culture, are the cornerstones by which many Zi’rathii live their lives. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Unarmed Manuevers: Backflip, Back Strike, Disarm, Flip, Foot Sweep, Weapon Block. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing Blow, Disarm, Riposte, Slash, Thrust. Isolation: Due to being a captive and slave of Phyza the Hutt for so long, Fez is ignorant of the Empire, overall, and the basics of society within the Empire. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 9 Move: 10 Equipment: Slave clothes, Holocube (with family images), Electrostaff (STR+1D or 5D energy). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force Users